divergent no war
by vball-is-life
Summary: Starts right after rankings are put up and goes through dauntless initiation with tris and four as the trainers I don't own anything in this story accept the new initiates so yeah this the first and last time I will say this in the story.
1. Chapter 1

When Eric is done with his speech he steps back and the board behind him lights up. I look for my name hoping I made a good enough rank so I can stay in the dauntless compound. When I can't find my name tons of thoughts start to run through my head. Did I make it, did I not, was I just not looking hard enough for it . Then I see it right at the top of the list. I must have done a lot better then I thought to have made it all the way up there.

When I turn around and see that Tobias is standing right behind me I tune out everyone that is congratulating me and focus on him and him only. "Do you think a hug would give away to much" he says. "You know" I say "I really don't care anymore." That's when I kiss him he kisses back of course. When he deepens the kiss I let him. We are inturupted buy a wolf whistle behind us and Zeke yelling something about how his little Tobias is all grown-up. I turn around to a furious Christina and know this can't be good. She looks at me, then grabs my arm and drags me off to the dorms. Once we get there she lets her fury out. I don't evan try to defend myself until she's done. When she is done ranting. "The the reason I didn't tell you about me and Fours relationship is because we didn't want anyone thinking my rank was because of him." Christina still doesn't look satisfied with my answer, but she lets it go.

She asks me "when did four and you get together?" I tell her the truth that in about the middle of initiation he kissed me on a rock in the chasm. She sighs "I wish will would do something romantic like that." She apologizes for freaking out earlier, and we head back to the cafeteria in silence not an awkward silence it's more of a comfortable silence.

When we get to the cafeteria our friends are the only ones left in there. Right when Tobias sees me he comes over and kisses me again. This time we get a couple of minutes to kiss then something squishy and wet hits me in the face. I look at my feet and there is a piece of dauntless cake sitting there and I am almost positive there is some on my face to. I know who through it at us, and I will get him back. I look at my friends and Zeke tells us we weren't responding to him so he had to take drastic measures. Then Uriah tells us that what his stupid brother did was Cake cruelty. That makes every one burst out laughing because of how stupid he sounds. Then through his laughing fit Zeke tells us that we better be at his apartment in less than an hour for candor or dauntless.

Just as I am about to leave with Tobias Christina grabs my arm. "were do you think you're going?"

"To spend time with my boyfriend." She wiggles her eyebrows at me, and tells us that she isn't ready for little tris and fours to be running around so she's going to take me to her apartment to get ready. I look at Tobias with pleading eyes he just shrugs his shoulders and goes to get ready. I'm going to get him back to.

When I'm finally ready for the stupid Cander or dauntless game I am wearing so many layers I feel like I'm on fire. When Christina and i start to walk to Seeks apartment. I realize that I don't know how to play candor or dauntless. I look at Christina "how do I play?" I ask. She just tells me that I will figure it out later. I am so going to get her back to. I have a lot of people I'm going to get back.

When we get there I see everyone sitting in a sorta oblong circle. Zeke is the first one to see us. "Your late" he says "that means one of you will go first." Christina tells him we are fashionably late not just late. Then she says that she'll go first. "Will truth or dare." Dare he says. I see a sparkle in his eye. she must see it too because she dares him to play seven minutes in heaven with her. He agrees. They come back seven minutes later and they are a mess. It's wills turn now. "Tris t or d."

Truth. "When did you and four get together." Around the middle stage of initiation. "So you were together during initiation." Yep I say while popping the p. "Zeke truth or dare." This is my payback for earlier. Dare he is brave. "Zeke I dare you to stand against the wall and let four hit you in the nuts with a bowling ball." He answers instantly "NO I want children someday." Then he takes his shirt off this startled me for a second then I realize why he did that. This is strip truth or dare. I finally understand this game. Zeke asks Tobias what his real name is I sit forward so he can take his shirt off. Tobias asks me if I want to play seven minutes in heaven with him. I say yes and we go into the closet. I can see Tobias is on the verge of a complete panic attack. So I lean in and kiss him things get more heated after a while then the door bursts open and Zeke stands there laughing. Times up he yells then runs back to the main room. I probably could have figured that out by myself.

We play for a while I got back at Christina by making her tell everyone her worst fear is moths. I didn't get Tobias back but I will some time. Right now I'm to tired to evan think straight. The next thing I know, I am being woken up by the sound of an alarm clock. I'm in Tobias's room. I must have fallen asleep last night. Tobias is on the floor still sleeping. I watch him sleep for a while then realize what I'm doing. I really am a stalker. I look at the clock and remember today is choosing day. I will be deciding what to do with the rest of my life today. I don't know what I'll choose I guess I'll figure it out. I get out of bed and start to get ready when I'm done I see that Tobias is still sleeping. Now's the perfect time to get him back. I go and get an ice-cold bucket of water and dump it on his head. He jumps up and sees me holdings the empty bucket. I start to run right away but I'm laughing to hard to be able to run very fast, and Tobias catches up with me easily. He pins me on the bed and tickles me till I surrender.

After that he goes and gets ready. "I am going to get breakfast, and you have to meet me down there." When I get to the cafeteria I grab a muffin and sit at my normal table. Tobias comes soon after. Everyone is talking about what job there going to pick when Max goes to the middle of the room and asks the initiates to go to the stage. He calls all the initiates up by the order they ranked I ranked first so I pick first. I think know what I want to do now. When I get up there I tell him I want to train transfers with four, and be a faction ambassador. He asks me if I know I can be a leader if I wanted to I tell him I know what my choices were I just don't what to have the responsibility of a leader.

When everyone is done I go over to talk to Tobias. I tell him that I don't want to do anything today so he has me to himself for the rest of the day. When I get to his apartment I lay in his bed and pat the spot next to me. "You sure"he asks. You can't keep sleeping on the floor. He climbs into the bed very cautiously and lays down. He wraps his arms around my waist, and we slowly died off into sleep before I am completely asleep I hear him whisper I love you. I would answer I am just to far gone, but I think in my head I love you too Tobias.

GOOD NOT GOOD IN THE MIDDLE I NEED SOME COMMENTS TELL ME THINGS THAT I'M DOING WRONG WHAT COULD MAKE IT BETTER I WILL CHANGE THINGS ACCORDING TO THE COMMENTS ONLY CONSRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.


	2. Chapter 2

TIME SKIP ONE YEAR

I wake to a pounding on the door then hear Christina's voice "get up tris I know your in their." Now I remember I promised Christina she could take me shopping. I look over at Tobias who is still sleeping. With Christina out there he won't be for long. Oh well he needs to get up anyway the new initiates are coming today. I am nervous to start training. I still having grown much. It's been one year since I came here I've only grow like an inch. I'm just afraid the initiates won't take me seriously. My thoughts are interrupted by Christina banging on my door yelling at me that she will come in there.

I get out of bed and put on a pare of black leggings, a black crop top, and combat boots. I grab a piece of paper to write Tobias a note to tell him were I am. Chris is getting really impatient now so I give Tobias a kiss and leave. As soon as I step outside the apartment Chris pulls me to store after store after store squealing at every piece of clothing she likes. After we are finally done shopping I have so many bags I can't count them all.

She takes me to the only coffee shop in the dauntless compound. We talk and drink our coffee for at least an hour. We mostly talk about why I was taking so long to get ready this morning and about guys or she mosley talks about guys I tell her that I already have my guy. When we are done I head back to Tobias's apartment and go put my clothes away.

Tobias is awake and is just finishing getting ready when I am done putting the clothes away. We go and sit on the couch and just hang out. "So how was shopping" he asks me "shopping I guess it wasn't as bad as usual." I look at the clock and see we still have 30 minutes till we have to be at the net. "Tobias we still have thirty minutes let's use it wisely" we only just start to kiss when there's a knock on the door. "Let's just ignore it" he says "already done".

We manage to ignore the knock for a little while longer then it starts again. I break the kiss "Tobias I don't think there going away." He groans "why do we always get interrupted." He gets up and goes to the door and opens it. I hear a familiar voice. "Oh I must be at the wrong apartment I am looking for Beatrice prior do you know who she is." I walk over to the door "Caleb you didn't go to the wrong apartment this is my boyfriend's apartment." I shouldn't have said that right of the bat I should have waited. Caleb looks me over like a tiger looking at a piece of meat.

I can tell he disapproves of my tattoos and my ear piercings, but I am not the only one who has changed, he has to. "Beatrice you are far to young to have a boyfriend anyway he looks much to old for you." "Caleb he's only 18 and its not Beatrice anymore it's tris." "Well Beatrice that new name highly illogical and I do not approve of your choice." I am done with this conversation "Caleb leave before make you leave." He leaves but not without casting one more disapproving glance my way.

I turn around to see Tobias staring at me "what" I say "oh nothing your just so hot when you mad." I smile and then yell "race you" "your on" he yells back. I beat him to the net so while I'm waiting for him to show up I drift of into my thoughts. I am interrupted by Tobias telling me that it's time for the initiates to jump. We all swarm around the net and wait. Tobias and I won't tell the initiates about our relationship so I give him a quick kiss.

We hear max say his speech then we hear an earspliting scream and see a bundle of gray plop into the net. Tobias pulls the girl out of the net and asks her, her name she thinks about it for a while then says Alexis.

We have 9 transfers this year and 12 dauntless born. I make a mental list of all the transfers and there names

Amity - Summer shorter, blonde, perky, doesn't look like she'll make it.

Abnigation - Alexis mid height, dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes something about her reminds me of Tobias, pretty.

Erudite - Blake black hair, hazel eyes, strong, tall, keeps checking me out.

Ashton blonde, blue eyes, tall, keeps eying Tobias looks like a snot.

Luke Brown hair, has freckles all over his face. Green eyes looks nice, looks really sporty not like a book reader at all.

Candor - May Christina's sister Has dark brown hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. Her and I are going to have a problem if she keeps eying Tobias.

Ben blonde, green eyes, short athletic might be a problem.

Talon reminds me of Peter, red hair, green eyes.

Dakota surprisingly quiet, black hair and gray eyes, olive skin I like her already

Just as I finish the list Tobias yells " dauntless born with Lauren transfers with six and I go." Once the dauntless born leave we introduce ourselves "I'm four this is six we will be your "wait your names are numbers" asks Ashton, Tobias walks up to her "do what to leave this compound and go join the factionless." She slowly shakes her head. "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" he says eyeing Ashton " we will be your trainers for the next month. If you don't get on our bad side you should be fine."

We show them the pit and the chasm when we get to the chasm I lean over to four's ear "did we look like that when I was an initiate." "Yep" he says "every single one of you." After we are done with the tour we show them the dorms and then take them to the cafeteria. Once we get there I go over to my group of friends while Tobias gets me some food. When he gets back I see he got me one hamburger and himself 3 hamburgers. "How can you eat so much" I ask him "I am hungry that's how."

While we are eating I notice that Alexis is coming over to us. I nudge Tobias and show him. When she comes over I ask her what does she want "I was wondering if I could talk to you to." We agree and she takes us to an empty hallway. She turns to look at four and then blurtes out "I'm your sister" Tobias looks confused, "I don't have a sister." "Nobody ever told you, my birth mom was having an affair with Marcus. When she got pregnant. Abnigation kicked her out and Marcus took me in. I was 13 when abnigation found out. You just left the faction and he wanted another child. He pretended that i wasn't his kid and he was just being nice." Tobias's face gets pale at the thought that Marcus had another kid. Then he asks her if Marcus ever hurt her. She stars to cry, "he whipped me, put me in a closet, and raped me." I quickly run over to her and give her a hug to comfort her. Tobias looks like he's going to puke. "Your safe now" I tell her. "We won't let anything hurt you."


	3. Chapter 3

When we get back to the cafeteria, our friends watch us with curiosity in there eyes. Alexis went to sit at another table with the initiates. Uriah is the first one to speak "what did she want." "She just wanted to tell us something." Says Tobias he is wearing a look on his face that says drop it. Everyone does we just restart the conversation we were in before Alexis appeared.

When we are done eating Tobias and I head to the training room. On the way there I try to comfort Tobias. He seems pretty shaken by Alexis's confession. "I just can't believe that he would do that to her I mean he is a monster, but I don't think he was that bad" Says Tobias"

"I know I didn't think he was that bad either but some people are worse than you think they are"

We continue our conversation until we get to the training room. When we get we get to the training room the initiates are already there. Tobias goes to the middle of the room and slowly walks down the line of initiates observing every single one. He stops only when he gets to the end of the line. He starts to talk loudly and I can tell something is bothering him. I will have to ask him what later. " There are three stages of initiation stage 1 is physical stage 2 is mental stage 3 is emotional" Tobias yells the initiates differently look scared now except for Talon and Ben. Looks like there a team now. All they need now Is an ugly girl to complete their group and make them like Peter's gang. Both boys stare down Tobias but Tobias stares evenly at them. While staring at them he says "you will be ranked in each stage of initiation, the rankings will determine what order you will get to pick your job." When Tobias finishes his sentence I continue on with the next part "They also will show us which one of you will get cut" I say in my instructor voice.

Great now all the initiates look at me like I have grow a second head. Before we can be asked any questions Tobias yells "go to your dorm or do something around the compound. Don't leave without another dauntless with you and do not be late tomorrow for training. If you are you will be factionless." The initiates stiffly walk out of the room weather to the shops or the dorms.

As soon as ewe are in the safety of our apartment I ask Tobias what's wrong I just get a grunt in reply. "Come on Tobias something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." I say He just glares at the floor. I lean over to were he is sitting on the couch and kiss him. "Will you tell me now" I mumble with my lips still on his. He sighs and begins to tell me what's wrong " I am worried about Alexis she might not make it plus if anyone finds out about her past it will be extremely easy for them to control her. Your greatest fear is your worst weakness." now I understand what he means. " I know you will do everything to keep that from happening and so will I. There is nothing to worry about."

He sighs again and leans over to kiss me. I scoot over so I am pretty much on top of his lap. Evan this little bit of contact I have with him is enough to give me that pang of fear in my stomach. That doesn't stop me from kissing him but I want more. I would like to overcome this fear, but the only way for me to overcome it is to move slowly and work on it. We stop before things get to heated. Tobias decided we should watch a movie and I agree with him.

The next day I wake up In Tobias's bed. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. I hear shuffling and then I see Tobias. He is standing in the middle of the room with nothing but a towel on. I blush and look anywhere but his perfectly toned body. He has not noticed I am awake yet. I take the risk to quick look over at him When I see the look on his face he obviously noticed that I am awake he blushes a little and I suddenly feel very brave. I walk up to him and whisper in his ear " did I just make the almighty Tobias Eaton blush" he blushes evan harder. Then looks at me and says " do you like what you see" in answers I lean on my toes and kiss him hard on the lips he gets the memo and kisses back. I forget he is in a towel I forget my fear. The only thing I can focus on is us.

It all ends to soon. I notice the time on the clock break the kiss. Tobias groans and kisses me again. This time I mumble through the kiss "Tobias the initiates" "Tris I couldn't care less about the initiates right now." Says Tobias "yeah i Tobias I would rather stay here with you but we need to go" he groans one last time and then leaves to get ready.

I quickly put some eyeliner,mascara,eyeshadow(I used the Smokey eye technique Christina taught me it really brings out my eyes) concealer and blush. Then I just through on a pair of leggings a training tangtop and combat boots. My hair is a messy tangle so I just quickly comb through it and put it in a high ponytail. I am finally ready for the day . I run out to the living room and find Tobias at the table with to muffins. I grab one and we run to the training room only stopping for a quick make out section and to fix my hair after.

When we get to the training room we set up the targets and put out the guns. At about 8:10the United file in they are all late. Good thing Eric's not here he has official leader stuff as he put it today. So we are training the initiates without his guidance. "You are all late" Tobias and I yell together." However since this is your first day here we will make an exception you all better be on time tomorrow though. If you aren't there will be consciences." Right after we stop talking Talon decides to open his big mouth " consequences, like what. Sure like that little girl scares me." I stare at him with a deadly look. I know who he wa talking to me. I will make him be scared of me. " go stand in front of the target." I yell furious. He slowly walks in front of the target and when he tries to talk all that comes out is a moan. I walk over to the table Tobias and I set up and grab a gun. "This will be your only demonstration so pay attention" I point the gun at talons " I will shoot at you until you learn to keep your mouth shut and when you learn respect. I Fire niece he screams like a little girl everyone starts laughing except for Ben his minion. The second time I Fire it's less of a scream the third time he screams like there is an ax murder in the training room. That's mostly because I almost hit his neck. I put the gun down " back to your spot initiate" he glares at me the whole time he walks back to his spot I stare evenly back at him. The rest of the day goes very smooth and before I know it it's time for lunch.

The only people who still didn't hit the target are Ashton,Blake and summer. I don't let them leave until each of them has at least hit the target once. When they all did I will out with Tobias, and we go to lunch. After lunch we go back to the training room and work on guns a little more. At 6:00 we let the initiates go and Tobias and I quickly go to our apartment. As soon as the door is securely locked we start to kiss. I love him so much. Pretty soon we are in the bed with no shirts and still kissing. I feel the beginning of my fear prick my stomach. I push it away. I don't want to be afraid anymore. When Tobias slowly starts takeing my pants of I freak. The fear bursts out of me and I quickly pull away and run into the bathroom. I can't let him see me like this.

I hear him get out of the bed and quietly open the bathroom door. Crap it would have been a good idea to lock it. "Tris are you okay" he asks I shake my head as a reply. Tobias kneels down beside me and wipes the tears off my face. I didn't Evan realize I was crying." Do you want to talk about it." He asks I don't really want to but this is Tobias I am talking to so it might help to talk.I look up at those dark blue eyes I love and spill what was on my mind.

" I just am not ready for IT yet" then I ask him something that has been on my mind for a long time." Tobias why did you choose me. I mean I am afraid of intimicy, I am not pretty,you could have chosen from all those girls here yet you chose me looks me straight in the and says " because tris you are the most beautiful brave woman I have ever known and I don't need sex to keep me happy I just need you. I smile at him and at how cheesy he just sounded. I don't care though it was very sweet. I have finally gained my self confidence back and thanks to Tobias I am Evan closer to overcoming my fear. We lay in his bed with Tobias's arm around my waist. We fall asleep like that.

OMG I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN LIkE 4 WEEKS I SOMEHOW GOT CHICKENPOX AND I WAS TIRED AND JUST DIDN'T WHANT TO UPDATE. I PROMISED MYSELF I WILL NOT BECOME ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO ABANDONS THEIR STORYS. I KNOW NONE OF THESE THINGS ARE EXUSES BUT I HOPE DESPITE THIS YOU WILL CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY IT WILL BE at least 70-80 CHAPTERS MAYBE MORE . THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW AND I TOOK YOUR REVIEWS INTO CONSSIDERATION WHEN WRITING THIS CHAPTER. KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE I STILL NEED TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING AND WHAT I NEED TO FIX.


	4. Chapter 4

IT HAPPENED AGAIN AHHHHH I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE I JUST FORGOT, ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED IT REALLY HELPED ME WRITE THIS KNOWING THAT AT LEAST SOME PEOPLE HAD READ MY STORY AND LIKED IT :)

Bang I jump out of bed startled by the sudden noise. "Tris" Tobias moans " what are you doing up its the middle of the night." I take a deep breath it was probably nothing just couple being to noisy. "I thought I heard something" I whisper back."Probably nothing the compound sometimes makes weird noises." He whispers

I climb back into our bed and lay awake minutes later I hear Tobias snoring. I probably should get some sleep to but I can't shake the feeling that something bad happens. There's another thump and then a high pitched scream. Now I know something is wrong. I jump out of bed and slip a pair of Tobias's old shoes . "Tobias wake up" I yell into his ear. He jolts out of bed, and looks around like he is going to kill something. I grab his arm " come on there was a scream and it sounded like it came from the initiates dorm. "Crap" whispers Tobias "I hope it's not Edward and Peter all over again." I shudder when I hear his name the boy who was stabbed in the eye during my initiation. The boy whose blood I cleaned up when no one else would . The boy who if he had not left, would have probably kicked me out of dauntless. I shake my head to clear it. This is not the right time to think about the past.

The only sounds I hear are the beating of my heart and the loud thump of Tobias and my feet hitting the ground. All my thoughts are swirling together as I run. I skid to a halt we are at the door to the dorm. Tobias is by my side and as fast as I can I open it. I am gasp at what I see in front of me, Dakota is lying on the ground blood rushing out of her noise and a gash on her forehead. She has many cuts and bruises all over her, from what I can see she is all of the initiates are standing by her skill of theme are in shock. Looking around the room I notice that three initiates are missing Talon, Ben and to my surprise Alexis. I nudge Tobias who is standing there in shock like the rest of the initiates. "Can you carry her down to the infirmary." He nods blankly. With that I dart out the door in search of the missing initiates.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT. I JUST THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD PLACE TO END THE CHAPTER. AGAIN THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING I LIKE TO SEE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK AND WHAT THEY THINK I NEED TO CHANGE IN MY STORY ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I WILL TRY TO NEVER GO OVER A MONTH WITHOUT UPDATING BUT IF THAT HAPPENS AGIAN I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW.

The first place I think to look is the pit. I quickly dismiss the idea not evan Talon or Ben would be stupid enough to go there. I don't think Alexis was in on this plan. She probably agent to get a drink or to get some air. I am broken out of my thoughts by another bloodcurtiling scream. It sounds like a girl. I run toward the sound. Once I arrive at the chasm, I see Ben and talons standing over Alexis. Ben is holding a knife and talons has her pinned down. I creep closer along the walls so they won't see me. I want to run out and save Tobias's sister but if I do I would probably be putting at risk for talons to slit her throat or for them to run away and hurt someone else.

As I slowly creep along the wall I get get close enough to hear them saying something to her. I pause for a second to try and hear what they are saying.

"Your pretty you know that to bad you won't stay like that for long." Ben whispered

I creep along the wall some more until I am so close to them I could see them I could touch them. In my head I debate plenty of planes but decide on the simplest one to wait for the right time and then jump out to get her. I Jump out from behind the wall when I see Ben start groping Alexis. I tackle Talon since he is the one with the knife and I easily knock him out Ben will be tougher to knock out since I lost the element of surprise. When I whip around get Ben he is ready.

"Do you really think that you will be able to safe her. A little girl like you beat me, impossible." Ben taunts

I refuse to let his comment bother me I have grown little since initiation. I have been fine with that though. Christina has convinced me that I am pretty.

I spit back "Don't judge a book by its cover." After I spit this I attack him.

He completely underestimates me when I jump at him. I punch him in the stomach and when he tries to kick me I grab his leg and pull him down and kick him once in the rib. He pushes himself up and tries a weak punch to my face I block it and kick him in the balls. That is enough to stop him. He bends over clutching at his crotch and I quickly punch him in the jaw to knock him out.

When both boys are out, I kneel by Alexis. She doesn't look to good her arms are bleeding and I'm pretty sure that her arm and nose are broken.

"Alexis" I whisper in her ear. She groans. "Oh good at least she's not dead" I mumble. I guess I'll have to take her to the infirmary. I try to pick her up but I'm haveing trouble. I'll be able to carry her I just don't know for how long I'll be able to.

Once I get her in my arms I start the long trudge to the infirmary. About halve way there my arms start to give away and I know I won't be able to carry her for much longer. I notice someone that'll be able to help running towards me,Zeke. He must've heard all of the noise and whent to go and check it out. I'm surprised that no one else is out yet. I wasn't exactly being silent when I saved Alexis.

"Hey Zeke" I yell " Yo Zeke come her."

"What's up tris you know what dat noise was about?" Zeke asks

"No I don't I'm just trying to carry this initiate to the infirmary because they fell." I sarcastically reply

"Now if you're done asking questions could you maybe help me and carry Alexis to the infirmary." I snap I didn't mean to snap at him that's just what happens when I'm frustrated.

"Sorry" I apologize "but seriously could you help me."

"Yo it's fine tris I can see your stressed" Zeke replies while taking Alexis

Zeke starts running to the infirmary with me right behind him. All I can think while i run is will Dakota and Alexis be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

HOPE U LIKE IT, it took me like thirty minutes

''Marlene quick one of the initiates was attacked and need immediate medical attention'' I have just arrived at the infirmary Dakota is already in surgery they are removing the bullet from her shoulder but she is expected to fully recover as for Alexis we don't know what will happen to her they wheeled her into emergency surgery right when she got there.

Marlene walks up to me ''I've called uriah,Christina,will,Zeke, and four down here I'm really sorry about Alexis she seemed like a good kid.'' I look up at her wondering what this means does it mean Alexis is ... dead, or does it mean something else. Marlene must see the confusion in my eyes because she tells me that she doesn't know anything about alexis yet but will tell me everything when she does know.

Then suddenlyI feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist and I know it's Tobias. I look down at him surprised to see tears dripping down his cheeks. ''Tobias it's not your fault you couldn't of know this was going to happen.'' ''But tris i feel like it is she is my sister and I'm supposed to protect her and because I failed to do that she may be dead.'' I look sadly into his eyes as he says this he really cares for her and I realize that I do as well. And that I would have done anything to change this night.

WE'LL THAT'S ALL FOR TOINIGHT I HAVE EARLY MORNING VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE SO YEAH IF I don't get sleep I'M GONNA GET HIT ON THE head with a volleyball sorry it's so short as alwAys remember to reveiw and if u have and questions just dm me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peeps so I'm gonna update again and yeah hope u like it

* * *

We have been waiting in the infirmary for seems like hours. I have so many thoughts coursing through my brain it's hard to think. But the one that stands out the strongest is will Alexis be ok. We haven't herd anything since they whisked her off into emergency surgery. I'm lost in my one thoughts until I see a man in a white doctors coat come toward us, he is from erudite Alexis's injuries were so bad they had to bring a doc from erudite.

As soon as he comes over we bombard him with questions the most frequently asked is will Alexis be ok. He looks us all straight in the eye witch Is a clear sign to shut up and let him talk.

"The initiate that was injured" "her names Alexis I interrupt" "I'm sorry the initiate Alexis is in stable condition, however she is in a coma and may never wake up"

The force of his words hit me like a bull, I look over at Tobias and he looks like he's going to explode, this might not end well.

"well I will leave you to grieve with each other" the docter announces.

I look at Tobias again, he stand up and storms out of the waiting room. Great I think to myself. Christina looks at me and I know it's a silent signal that says she sorry about Alexis. Then Uriah looks up from his gaze at the floor and jokingly says "shouldn't you go and get four He might go and turn into a bid green monster and tear apart the compound" I glare at him but I can't do it for long the look on his face just makes me laugh evan in the circumstances I am in now. "But seriously you might want to go and find him before he does something stupid"

"Yeah I probably should fours not exactly known for being nice when he's mad" as soon as I say this I stand up and walk out into the stone hallways. I think I have couple ideas on we're he went but some of them sent as pleasant as others, well I guess I'll find out I think to myself

SO THAT'S DONE, I MIGHT NOT UPDATE ON THE 19 OF AUGUST YES I KNOW THAT'S TOMARROW MY BESTIE JUST HAD SURGERY SO WILL BE SPENDING THE DAY WITH HER BUT IF I HAVE TIME I WILL UPDATE. SO YEAH MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW AND REVIEW I STILL NEED FEEDBACK THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO SAY SO BYE LOVES U ALL :)


	8. Chapter 8

HOLY SHIT I'M LATE ON UPDATING. I'LL TRY NOT TO LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN, I'M SORRY I HAD SCHOOL AND VOLLEYBALL AND I KNOW THESE ARNT EXCUSES. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT THE NEXT CHAPTER

As I run through the hallways of the dauntless compound, I look and listen for anything strange. I checked the pit, the chasm, and most of the hallways. As I start to lose hope of finding Tobias tonight I hear something. A thump and a muffled yell. Following the sound I find Tobias in the hallway punching the wall.

His knuckles are bruised and bleeding and he has tear stains on his cheeks. I slowly walk up to him like like you would a wounded animal. I touch his shoulder, he flinches.

"It's my fault" he whispers "I should've been watching out for her" he says his voice getting louder " I wasn't there for her and now she's in a coma and may never wake up" he is yelling now

"Tobias" I whisper "it's not your fault, you may not have been there to protect her then but you can be there for her now."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, and I realize this is the first time I have seen him cry. I move my hand down his arm until I am touching his hand, grasping it I lead him back to the infirmary.

When we get there the nurse immediately takes us to Alexis's room. We spend hours there, talking with her even though she doesn't respond. Eventually I realize we need to get back to our apartment room.

Tobias and I walk back in silence. Before we get there though out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias stiffen, walking towards us is none other than Marcus Eaton.

(Sorry it's so short guys also SORRY it ended in a cliff hanger but I will update tomorrow merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah.)


End file.
